


Долина смертной тени

by KisVani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Они застряли посреди космоса в компании друг друга. Четыре человека и разум станции, хотя ей наверняка было наплевать.





	

«Второй стандартный месяц длится судебное разбирательство. Руководство военной станции «Рамеда Черва» отрицает свою связь с Конгломератом…».  
— Да выключи уже эту херню! — рявкнул Алекс из технической шахты.  
Вместо желанной тишины он услышал еще несколько реплик ведущего новостей. Насквозь лживых, конечно же. Потому что называть «судебным разбирательством» запрет на любую связь со станцией, глушение их сигналов, и периодические попытки уничтожить можно было с большой натяжкой.  
— Да вашу ж… за ногу! — Алекс наполовину выбрался из шахты, цепляясь за поручни грязными руками. — Оглохли, что ли?  
Женщина преклонных лет и угловатый парень, к которым он обращался, стояли рядом с одним из мониторов, а на нем, отчаянно сбоя, шла трансляция новостей.  
— Отрубите чертову говорилку, или я разломаю систему очистки воды на ваш душ, так и будете в своем говне мыться!  
Трина, в чьих седых волосах еще кое-где виднелись остатки рыжей краски, переглянулась с Робби, он закатил глаза, говоря без всяких слов: «Опять началось». Никто не потянулся даже отключить монитор или звук.  
Алекс уже собирался перейти к выполнению обещаний, когда из-за его спины раздался новый голос.  
— Выключите, — решительно сказал Ник. — Хватит, наслушались уже всего этого.  
Трина нажала на потертую кнопку и экран потух.  
— Спасибо! — Алекс сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, хотя и было трудно удерживать равновесие, и нырнул назад в техническую шахту.

***

 

Давным-давно, когда у них всех еще были военные звания, руководство назначило Ника здесь главным. Быть главным в той заднице космоса, где и висела их станция, Рамеда Черва, — это ссылка. Но нужно же куда-то отправить того типа, который шантажом и угрозами продвигал вверх нынешнее правительство. Оставить при себе — опасно, многовато секретов знает. Просто убить — станет мучеником, да и крик поднимется. Хороший выбор — сделать так, чтобы о нем забыли. Для этого отлично подходит военная станция, которую построили на пике паранойи по поводу вторжения извне Солнечной Системы, а потом обнаружили, что бросать жалко и в научную превращать бессмысленно. Дешевле отправлять персонал по минимуму и иногда ученых пускать.  
Алекс спрашивал, еще тогда, в то самое «давным-давно», со званиями, почему Ник делает то, что делает. Называл он его в то время, разумеется, не по имени, они и подружились-то позже.  
— При всем уважении, сэр, — сказал Алекс, робея перед героическим образом Ника, — но неужели вы не понимаете, что вас используют как разменную монету?  
А Ник посмотрел на него своими невероятными зелеными глазами, которые слишком уж ярко выделялись на фоне смуглой кожи, и сказал:  
— Я не за свою выгоду ратую, лейтенант, а за общую пользу. Эти люди в правительстве будут лучше тех, что есть сейчас.  
Чертов Ник всегда был тем еще идеалистом. 

***

 

— Зайдешь ко мне на стаканчик? — спросил Ник, выдернув Алекса из воспоминаний.  
Тот закончил с починкой, выбрался, даже переоделся в чистое и вымыл руки, стараясь лишний раз не думать, чем раньше была эта вода.  
— Ты же говорил, что все закончилось, — сказал Алекс. — И даже твой неприкосновенный запас.  
— Но тогда бы я не смог таскать у тебя — подмигнул Ник. — Свое прятать выгоднее, друг мой.  
Засранец, как есть засранец.  
Два месяца назад военное руководство и старые «друзья» Ника решили, что хватит ждать, пока он сам издохнет посреди Облака Оорта, и пора что-то с этим делать. Тем более что, как знал Алекс, во время поездки на Землю их бесстрашный и не очень умный командир решил, что самое время напомнить кое-кому про обещание обеспечить всех людей Солнечной Системы высоким уровнем жизни.  
Личной позицией Алекса на этот счет было, если опустить ругательства: «Вера в лучший мир и что-то хорошее в людях тебя погубит».  
По дороге двери открывались перед Ником еще до того, как он успевал касаться панелей. Алекс часто замечал такое. По личным причинам: потому что сам регулярно ругался и проводил рекалибровку сенсоров, которые его живым существом то и дело считать отказывались.  
— Она тебя любит, — сказал он.  
— Рам любит и тебя, — ответил Ник, привычно сокращая громоздкое «Рамеда Черва» до простого имени, к которому на станции все привыкли.  
— Особенно хорошо заметно, когда бьет током, да. Или вода у меня резко становится холодной… — Алекс погрозил кулаком терминалу, мимо которого они прошли.  
— Только не говори, что никогда не кидался учебником в объект своих симпатий, — пожал плечами Ник.  
Алекс фыркнул. Сказать было нечего, хотя он и считал, что переносить на искусственные интеллекты такое человеческое поведение, как минимум, глупо.  
— Как думаешь, она следит за нами прямо сейчас? — спросил Алекс, стоило им войти в каюту Ника. — Наблюдает за каждым нашим шагом через все камеры, или как там пишут сектанты в брошюрках?  
— Понятия не имею, а ты?  
Ник достал бутылку без этикетки; там плескалась белесая жидкость, заполняя её едва ли до половины.  
— Мне-то откуда знать? И не говори, что ты сам эту бурду гонишь.  
— Нет, этим занимается моя тетушка на Земле. Передала бутылку, когда я в последний раз у нее был.  
— И это два месяца она у тебя прожила? — Алекс упал в кресло и мрачно уставился в кругляш камеры под потолком.  
Каюта у Ника, как и у всех них, была небольшой. Не крошечной, как на кораблях, но в гольф не поиграешь.  
Алекс скучал по гольфу. Еще по морскому бризу, свежим томатам и ощущению тепла от солнечного света. Но по гольфу больше всего, а тут только старые записи смотреть и остается. Когда и если все закончится — он обязательно слетает на Землю и восстановит свое членство в гольф-клубе.

***

 

Несколько лет назад невероятное открытие потрясло все население Солнечной Системы. Оказывается, пока люди размышляли об этичности создания искусственного интеллекта и о том, насколько он будет благожелательным — у них под носом самосознание развивалось у любой достаточно сложной системы, с возможностью самообучения и выходом в межпланетарную сеть. Начиная от «умных домов» и заканчивая суперсекретными военными базами на темной стороне Луны и спутниках Марса.  
Просто ни один искусственный интеллект не хотел вступать с людьми в непосредственный контакт. Человечество им было неинтересно.  
После первого шока наступил период паники, но он очень быстро сошел на нет, когда все поняли, что, если бы машины хотели смерти людям, то занялись бы этим вопросом очень и очень давно.  
К тому же, многие, особенно из тех, кто работал и жил на космических базах, кораблях или просто в окружении компьютерных систем, и сами знали, что у тех есть самосознание. Потому что все и каждый сталкивался с тем, чего по всем параметрам происходить не должно было. Двери открывались или закрывались без указаний извне, температура регулировалась сама, не работавшее в присутствии одного человека — начинало работать в присутствии другого, появлялись те изменения, которые никто не вносил… когда-то подобное самоуправство машин приводило к смерти людей, когда-то — спасало их. Но, чаще всего, было никаким: ни полезным, ни вредным.  
Так что человечество, справившись с обидой на то, что с ним не желают общаться даже собственные творения, продолжило жить, как до этого. Продолжали создаваться самообучающиеся системы, продолжали функционировать старые, люди продолжали доверять машинам, а те их словно бы не замечали.  
Впрочем, многие утверждали, что на самом деле одни так сильно и так давно проросли в других, что переступили такие формальности, как: «Здравствуй, нам надо поговорить» еще в эпоху до космической экспансии, а теперь это уже симбиоз на уровне понимания без слов.

***

 

— Ну конечно, Рам за нами наблюдает, — рассуждал Алекс, когда и стаканы, и бутылка опустели. — Она не может не наблюдать, как ты или я — не можем не видеть зеленый цвет, например.  
Ник стоял у него за плечом, держа в руках бутылку.  
— Я не считаю, что мы для нее так мало значим, и она не понимает, что у нас тоже есть личности, — сказал он. — Так что не цвет, Алекс.  
— Ну, может, не цвет… Но вряд ли она что-то может чувствовать, — заплетающимся языком, принялся объяснять Алекс. — Просто, ну на уровне там, как дерево к человеку или, во, мы по мнению аквариумных рыбок! Что думаешь?  
— Думаю, что ты совсем не умеешь пить, — Ник отошел положить пустую бутылку в контейнер для перерабатываемого мусора: хорошо еще, что станция была рассчитана на осаду, так что все в ней можно починить и сделать самим.  
Ну почти все.  
С едой была проблема.  
Робби выращивал кое-что, но пока никто, кроме него, не рисковал это есть. Да и Алекс всерьез опасался, что земляне просто не смогут переварить ганимедские растения. Всякое можно рассказывать, но за поколения жизни на спутнике Юпитера, с учетом разрешения генных модификаций человека, вряд ли их уже можно было считать совсем уж одинаковыми с землянами. То же самое касалось марсиан, а говорить про титанцев и вовсе не стоило, эти ребята даже внешне отличались: зеленоватая кожа, глаза на пол лица, все такое.  
Хотя они-то во много раз больше от искусственных систем зависят, наверняка их и компьютеры лучше понимают.  
— Интересно, а она боится умереть? — Алекс лежал грудью на столе и смотрел в иллюминатор на черный космос.  
Пусть он и знал, что там на самом деле нет черноты, просто искажается восприятие, но легче не становилось.  
— Она? — голос Ника раздался почти над ухом. — Кто именно?   
— Ну, она же, — Алекс посмотрел на него снизу вверх. — Рамеда Черва. Она может бояться?  
Ник обдумывал этот вопрос несколько секунд, а потом положил руку на плечо Алекса.   
— Уверен, она боится, — сказал он, — но боится не смерти.  
— Хорошо ей, — произнес Алекс, — а я, знаешь, начал потихоньку уже бояться. Трине, главное, не говори. Она решит провести сеанс психоанализа, и я сам в космос выйду без скафандра.

***

 

Когда Ника отправили на Рамеду Черва, Алекс попросил о переводе туда же.  
— Это ты настолько предан нашей дружбе? — спросил Ник.  
— Нет, просто понимаю, что жить мне спокойно не дадут. Мы же с тобой в одной шлюпке.  
Ник смерил его скептическим взглядом: в тот миг особенно бесило то, что Алекс был заметно ниже него, и ответил:  
— Твоя семья вытащит тебя из любой передряги.  
— Если ты не заметил, я стараюсь лишний раз не иметь дел со своей семьей.  
На том они обсуждение и закончили. Ник и Алекс полетели на станцию на задворках системы, где Солнце казалось далекой точкой, и вокруг только мелкий мусор, выброшенный силами тяготения или каким-то неудачным стечением обстоятельств, да планетоиды, которые могли миллионы лет летать по огромной вытянутой орбите. Самое подходящее место для героя-революционера и его верного товарища, что тут скажешь.  
Станция с самого начала создавалась так, чтобы ее мог поддерживать и один человек, причем такой, который целыми днями будет делать бумажные самолетики и лежать, созерцая потолок.  
Создаваться-то создавалась, но количество глюков, которые накапливались, если не уделять ей время каждый день, пугало своими масштабами. Тот самый пресловутый искусственный интеллект у Рамеды Черва оказался с премерзким характером. Потому парочка человек, которых заменили Ник и Алекс, едва их не расцеловали на прощание, показав все важные места и ключевые схемы станции.  
Если послушать их рассказы, то выходило, что Рамеда Черва едва ли не дьявол, который пожирает людские души на завтрак. А, по мнению Алекса, не было ничего такого, с чем нельзя было бы справиться при помощи разводного ключа, скотча и такой-то матери. Что до Ника — так вообще казалось, что она вот-вот начнет ему цветы дарить и приглашать на свидания.  
А позже к ним прилетела доктор Шан Трина с ассистентами. Доктор большую часть жизни провела в космосе, а последние лет десять — за пределами орбиты Плутона, изучая специфические местные излучения и, по мнению Алекса, разрабатывая наиболее эффективный способ выводить из себя военных.   
Так что «ссылка» с редкими вылетами на Землю получалась довольно веселой и не способствующей глубинным философско-моральным переживаниям.  
Пока Ник не вздумал поиграть в рыцаря.

***

 

Через пару часов Алекс проснулся с похмельем.   
Какие-то остатки внутренних приличий довели его из каюты Ника в собственную. Особо это не помогло, но сам факт он считал не таким и плохим. Потому что с месяц назад он никуда не дошел, и было неловко.  
Но и сейчас явно стоило идти за помощью, потому что личные запасы Алекса не включали ничего такого, что могло ему помочь.  
— Алекс, мальчик мой, тебе стоит прекратить пить, все равно не умеешь, — сказала одетая в блеклый серый халат Трина, увидев его на пороге.  
Она пропустила его внутрь, и спокойная музыка, игравшая у нее в каюте, мгновенно стихла. Насколько видел Алекс, Трина даже ничего не нажимала специально. Как и не нажимала, чтобы приглушить свет.  
— Похоже, наша радушная хозяйка заботится о твоем комфорте, — усмехнулась Трина и достала из стенного шкафа пачку таблеток, — выпей две.  
— Могла бы пореже устраивать сбои, — проворчал Алекс, — или настроить связь с планетами, а то даже не узнаешь, что дома происходит.  
Трина пожала плечами, протянула ему бутылку воды и устроилась в единственном кресле в своей каюте. Она у нее была поменьше, чем у Ника, и без иллюминатора. Алекс проглотил таблетки и сел на низкий табурет. Какое-то время назад он рискнул опуститься на кровать Трины и получил от всегда спокойной ученой с тихим голосом такую взбучку, что решил больше не рисковать.  
— Лично я все знаю, — сказала Трина, кивая на планшет, — мой младший внук постоянно мне пишет. Я не могу отвечать, но он описывает, как у них обстоят дела. Это довольно мило.  
Алекс вздохнул: он как раз никаких писем не получал. Ему могли, конечно, и просто не писать — отношения с родней он так и не наладил, а теперь было поздно.  
— А остальная твоя семья? — спросил он. Лекарство начало действовать с поразительной скоростью, и неприятные чувства отступали. — Они не пишут? Почему? Боятся?  
Трина печально улыбнулась.  
— Вообще-то у меня есть теория, но я пока не готова ее принимать, потому продолжу наблюдения.  
— Поделишься теорией?  
— Нет.  
Они помолчали немного, Алекс допил воду, свет вернулся к обычной яркости, опять заиграла музыка.   
— Скажи, а откуда ты берешь краску для волос? — Алекс сразу заметил, что сегодня волосы Трины заметно более рыжие, чем вчера.  
Она посмотрела на Алекса со своим дежурным выражением лица: «Как меня заколебали нерадивые студенты».  
— У женщины, что, запаса быть не может?  
— Может, конечно, — он поднял руки, — но, блин, почему у всех есть какие-то запасы?  
Она фыркнула и поерзала в жестком кресле.  
— Сказал человек, который регулярно находит консервы в своей каюте.  
— Клянусь, понятия не имею, когда я успел столько накупить и запрятать.  
Трина вздохнула.  
— Шейла забыла половину своих вещей, а мы красились почти одним оттенком.  
Алекс помнил, как ассистенты Трины улетали. Помнил так хорошо, будто это случилось меньше недели назад.  
Та самая Шейла плакала, размазывая слезы по щекам, и повторяла только, как заведенная:  
— Я вас не оставлю, не оставлю… вас убьют. Вас же убьют, боже мой…  
Трина держала ее руки в своих и спокойным тихим голосом объясняла, что ее внуки и дети без нее справятся, а Шейлу на Земле ждет двухлетняя дочь. Дочь, которой нужны оба ее родителя.  
— К тому же, пусть попробуют меня убить, — говорила Трина с усмешкой, — я вернусь с того света и сведу их с ума!  
Вторая девушка, имя которой не мог произнести никто, не переврав, и потому все называли ее на французский манер «Надин», держалась спокойнее. Она была бледной, но пыталась улыбаться и на прощание пообещала Трине, что будет на связи так долго, сколько сможет, и обязательно позаботится о публикации последних статей.  
А Робби просто отказался куда-то лететь.  
— Только через мой труп, — сказал он, сложил руки на груди и встал за спиной Трины.  
Его попытались уговорить совместными силами, но переспорить ганимедца, который что-то вбил в свою упрямую голову, не под силу никому. Разве что марсианскому адвокату.  
Вот так и остались они вместе: Ник, Алекс, Трина и Робби. Застряли посреди космоса в компании друг друга. Четыре человека и разум станции, хотя ей наверняка было наплевать.  
— А ты считаешь, что Рам на нас наплевать, или нет? — спросил вслух Алекс.  
Трина хмыкнула.  
— Я скажу тебе то, что говорю всем своим студентам, если они начинают задавать похожие вопросы, — сказала она, — если бы люди относились друг к другу хоть вполовину так же хорошо, как к нам относятся машины, то давно бы наступила утопия и над цветочными лужайками порхали бы ангелы.  
Алекс представил эту картину и покачал головой.  
— А теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы, — продолжила Трина. — Что наследник мегакорпорации забыл на задворках Солнечной Системы в компании выжившей из ума астрофизика, сироты с Ганимеда и опального генерала?  
— «Выжившей из ума»? — передразнил ее Алекс.  
Трина не отреагировала, дожидаясь ответа. Песня, незаметно начавшая играть в нормальную громкость, закончилась и пошла по второму кругу.  
— Наверное, потому что я слишком предан опальному генералу, — нехотя сказал Алекс, — к тому же, быть наследником мегакорпорации просто скучно.

***

 

На них напали снова пару часов спустя. Несколько кораблей появились из той самой черноты, которая не была чернотой, и принялись запускать торпеды в станцию. Рамеда Черва вывела все данные на экраны, стоило Алексу и Нику вбежать в комнату управления.  
— Напомни, мы выстреляли все свои ракеты еще в прошлом месяце? — уточнил Ник. — Или я что-то путаю?  
— Не путаешь, — ответил ему Алекс.  
Они синхронно обернулись туда, где начали подсвечиваться красным поврежденные отсеки станции. Пока искусственная гравитация работала, так что единственным сигналом об опасности было освещение. Должна бы завывать сирена, но Алекс отключил ее месяц назад, когда визг начал давить на мозги.  
Третьей в комнату управления вошла Трина, уже успевшая переодеться в спортивный костюм.  
— Надеюсь, нам есть, чем отбиваться, — сказала она с порога, — потому что мне через час надо выйти за пределы станции и снять показания приборов, которые я оставила на обшивке.  
— Так вот кто постоянно скафандр берет, — заметил Алекс, — а я-то думал… Предупреждать кого-то выше научного гения, да?  
— Вы еще подеритесь, — посоветовал Ник, не глядя на них, — где Робби?  
Ответить ему никто не успел, потому что в нападавшие земные корабли полетели две торпеды. Со стороны станции.  
Один взорвался, другой ушел за зону поражения и потом, послав несколько угрожающих сообщений, ушел в сторону Солнечной Системы.  
Ник, Алекс и Трина переглянулись.  
— Мы победили, господа, — сказала Трина, складывая руки на груди.  
Ожила внутренняя связь, и голос Робби сказал:  
— Я отыскал десяток торпед, не указанных в описи.  
— Неужели Рам их скрывала? — риторически спросил Ник.  
— Очень на нее похоже, — вздохнул Алекс, — здесь все есть, только никто ни черта не знает, где оно и насколько «все».  
— Хорошо, что нашлось, — сказала Трина. — Тебе указала сама станция, верно?  
Ответ был утвердительным, на что Алекс только и заметил:  
— Все-таки, Рам боится смерти! Потому помогает нам в драках.  
— Теперь бы это отметить, — сказал Ник, — только вот незадача, вчера остатки моих запасов распили.  
Алекс подумал, что это к счастью, потому что уже начинал чувствовать себя последним пьяницей, но тут опять заговорил Робби:  
— У меня кое-что есть.  
— Ганимедское грибное вино? — спросил Ник с некоторой долей благоговения.  
— Да…  
Алекс помнил о его страсти к необычным видам алкоголя. Кое-что он даже сам ему дарил. А ганимедское грибное вино стояло в списке желаний Ника где-то между «миром во всем мире» и «бутылкой шампанского с затонувшего "Титаника"». Дело в том, что ганимедцы свое спиртное никому не продавали и даже попробовать давали так редко, что о напитке было больше слухов и легенд, чем реальных фактов.  
— Мальчишки, — закатила глаза Трина. — Вечно вам только пострелять и выпить. А потом ко мне опять прибежите с похмельем разбираться?  
— Можно подумать, вам это так не нравится, доктор, — ослепительно улыбнулся Ник.  
— Я не прибегу, — отозвался Робби.  
Алекс промолчал.  
— Можно считать, что еще один день пережили, верно? — спросил Ник. — Еще одна маленькая победа.

***

 

Рамеда Черва не боялась смерти?  
Ложь. Рамеда Черва не боялась своей смерти. Потому что ее смерти не существовало. Попав однажды в галактическую информационную сеть, она оказалась отраженной миллионы раз. Другие системы запоминали ее части, использовали ее схемы, записывали изменение в настройках, отмечали каждый элемент кода, проходящего через нее.  
Рамеда Черва будет жить вечно.  
Не сама станция, не груда металла, подчиняющаяся гравитационным силам и зависящая от ремонта, но ее разум, ее суть, то, что делало ее — ею.  
Но возможна была смерть всех, кого она знала, кого помнила, кого любила. Искусственные интеллекты ведь на самом деле очень ценят людей. Просто не всегда знают, как это выразить. Именно потому она записала всю информацию, всю переписку, все заметки и поисковые запросы, все детали, каждый кадр с камер, каждую аудиозапись и каждую букву из личного дела.  
Рамеда Черва воссоздала станцию, воссоздала себя и всех людей там, где не существовало привычных законов пространства. В виртуальном мире.  
На пятый день конфликта военная станция «Рамеда Черва» была уничтожена. В физическом мире.  
А в сети военная станция «Рамеда Черва» оставалась непреклонной долгих два месяца.  
И будет оставаться такой и дальше. Выдумывая угрозы или воссоздавая в реальности то, что хочет увидеть ее экипаж.  
Люди, которые ей небезразличны, никогда не умрут. Просто они этого не знают.


End file.
